


Happy Holidays

by FluffySherlollyFan119



Series: Baker Street Confections [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Married!lolly, Q is a Holmes, holiday fic, parentlolly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffySherlollyFan119/pseuds/FluffySherlollyFan119
Summary: Sherlock, Molly and their three children travel to Scotland to spend the holidays with his family. His siblings all join in.





	1. It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to go up around New Year's but i'm 11 days late because this was also meant to be a one shot companion fic for one of the arts I made for the Sherlolly Card Exchange but it kinda got away from me and now it's nearly 4 chapters long and still going. I'm putting up the first chapters and will upload it as it goes along. I'll also be updating the tags if need be.

Molly was cooking up Lasagna while her 13-year-old son and 9-year-old daughter were playing video games in the living room and her 3-year-old daughter sat on her little green plastic table with paper and crayons, drawing her daddy solving a murder. Molly was turning on the oven to preheat when Sherlock walked through the front door and made his way straight to the kitchen to kiss her on the cheek. 

“Oooh, Lasagna!” He murmured into her skin as he kissed down her neck. 

“Welcome home.” She giggled. “Did you catch your bad guy?” 

“Caught him red handed. Literally. We found him painting his garden shed.” Sherlock chuckled still kissing her shoulder. 

“Can you move? I need to put this in.” Molly indicated the pasta dish. 

“That sounds like something I might say to you tonight.” Sherlock joked, kissing his wife before he moved over to the living room, grabbing a banana on his way. 

“Papa look!” Casey, the youngest ran over to him with her drawing. Sherlock picked her up mid-run and looked at the paper. 

“What do we have here, Pic-Casey?” Sherlock asked. 

“That Papa, that dead, that blood and that bad guy.” Casey pointed out the stick figure with the blue scarf, the one lying down, the red doodles and the stick figure with the angry looking face respectively. 

“That’s papa?” He asked pointing to the first figure with the tip of the banana stem. “You got my chiselled features just right, maybe more hair next time, huh?” Sherlock suggested, kissing his youngest on her cheek. 

“Kay, papa.” Casey said happily as Sherlock lowered her back down to the floor, before she stole his banana, peeled it and bit into it, giving him a huge toothy, banana-y grin. 

“You’re lucky I love you.” Sherlock sighed turning around to be greeted by his two oldest children, who simply remained sitting and playing where they were, ignoring him almost completely were it not for the side glance they gave him. “Since when do you not hug me, Lil?” he asked Lilly. 

“Since I’ve been holding a steady lead and Wills is catching up to me. Fast.” Lilly explained. “I’ll hug you later, once I’ve won.” She threw him a lopsided smile, much like his own. Sherlock accepted it and sat down on the couch behind the two. 

“Lil, he’s closing in, throw a banana at him, or a shell.” Sherlock suggested, rooting his daughter on, because frankly his oldest son was an unbearable little shit when he always won at video games. Out of nowhere, Casey walked up to her older siblings and threw what remained of her banana towards her brother’s face. Wills lost his concentration, Lilly’s character crossed the finish line on screen and they all whooped while Wills groaned in defeat. 

“That’s not fair you cheated.” Wills complained, wiping bits of banana of his face. 

“Casey, what have I told you about throwing your food around?” Molly came into the living room. 

“Papa said!” Casey pulled herself up on the couch next to Sherlock. Molly raised her eyebrows up at him in question just as the phone rang. 

“I’ll get it.” Sherlock suggested, getting himself out of the situation. He glanced at the Caller ID on the screen and groaned inwardly, considering handing it over to Molly, realising it would work out better for him if he did answer the phone, he pressed the answer button. 

“Hello, mummy.” He answered. 

_“Oh, hello dear.”_ She said in a surprised tone. _“I was expecting Molly, as usual. How are you? How’s everyone?”_

“I’m good, just got in from another successfully solved case, Molly’s about to publish her paper in a couple of days, yet she still found the time in between editing chapters to make Lasagna, Wills won his science contest last week, Lilly got an A+ on her Maths test and Casey is throwing fruit at her brother so we’re all good.” 

_“How delightful, dear. Send the children love from their grandparents, if they remember who we are, that is.”_ She commented backhandedly 

“Yes, of course, you only saw them two months ago and Molly brought them over for Halloween about 4 weeks ago, it’s been absolutely ages since you saw them.” Sherlock threw back her argument. “Since then, Wills has been running experiments on his little sisters, now Lilly has a third eye and Casey is a fairy. They’re completely unrecognisable, I’m telling you.” 

_“No back-talk from you, young man. I wanted to ask you what you and Molly were planning for the holidays.”_ Mabel asked her son. 

“Ah, Catherine already called. She’s staying with us for a while so I suppose we’ll be hosting the big family dinner again. Like we do every year. Although if we do I know not to put anything covered in foil in the microwave again.” Sherlock reassured his mother. 

“ _Yes, I don’t think any of us will be forgetting the incident any time soon, dear. I think the fire department has it on record as their most eventful holiday season. Well, Sherrinford is going to be making the trip down this year. Apparently they’re expecting a huge storm in America around that time so he’s decided to grace us with his holiday cheer. So I was wondering if you, Molly and the kids wanted to make the trip up to Scotland. The kids would see the snow, maybe get to build a snow man. Have they ever seen snow?”_ Mabel wondered, secretly making a plan to call when she knew her son and daughter-in-law would be out to tell her grandchildren about the wonderful snowy idea she’d had and let them nag their parents about it if Sherlock didn’t agree to it.

Sherlock sighed inwardly, cursing his mother. Scotland in December was practically a frozen wasteland as far as he was concerned. He couldn’t understand how his parents preferred their Scottish estate to their London townhouse in weather like that. “I’ll see what Molly thinks, I think she was really looking forward to trying out a few new recipes for this year.” Sherlock fibbed. Molly had walked back into the kitchen mid-conversation and gave him a questioning glare at the thought of having to come up with new recipes just to cover her husband’s lying ass in front of his mother. 

“ _Well, pass her the phone and let me talk to her then.”_ Mabel suggested. 

Sherlock snatched a biscuit off the tea tray Molly has just brought in from the living room and stuffed it in his mouth picking up an empty packet of crisps as well. “I’m sor-, Mum I…. Ear you…. Must be …. Tunnel or…. Thing.” Sherlock said with a full mouth cutting off the sentence here and there and rubbing the foil packet over the mouthpiece to produce a crackling sound. 

_“Sherlock? Hello, son? Oh dear, Siger I think I lost the connection. No the call is still going through, is there any way to fix it? Sherlock? Sherlock? Can you hear me now?”_ Mabel could be heard over the line. Sherlock took the opportunity and pulled the cord out from the phone, disconnecting the call the same way it would if they’d lost the connection naturally. 

He turned around to find Molly waiting for an explanation. “You might be getting a call from my mother about the holidays. She wants us to go up to Scotland instead of them coming down here like they usually do.” Sherlock swallowed the last of his biscuit as he explained. 

“Well that’ll be lovely.” Molly said cheerfully. 

“I think the word, you’re looking for is freezing cold. Besides, Us, Mycroft and Q are all in London, it’ll be a hassle to go all the way up to Edinburgh. Cat’s already booked her flight to London and she’ll be staying with us and it will be easier for Ford to travel to London instead of Edinburgh. It’s just better for everyone if they come down here.” Sherlock argued. 

“Yes, of course, I agree. Except of course you and your brothers go off on your own, it’s not the first time you’ve gotten drunk with them and I’m the one that’s left to cook and serve the entire meal. And clean before and after the dinner. And since your sister’s staying with us that’s one more person _I_ have to take care of in the meantime. Not that I mind, I absolutely love your sister, she’s the only other person who knows how unbearable you can get. If your mother calls to offer having dinner at hers, I for one am excepting on the family’s behalf. Actually, I’m calling her back after dinner and telling her that you and I talked and you convinced me to let her host this year, just so you’re still mummy’s perfect boy in her eyes.” Molly ranted. 

Sherlock swallowed, afraid to say another word against the matter. “Right. How was your day?” He tried.

“Exhausting. Yours?” Molly admitted with a tired smile, stepping closer, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder. 

“Not bad. I finally solved the case, remember. Though I missed you guys. I promise I’ll try not to be away from you for a month again. Have the kids been good?” 

“As well as can be expected. Wills was upset you couldn’t help with his Chemistry experiments, even though his mum is actually a qualified pathologist who handles stuff like that on a daily basis. Lilly wanted your advice on her audition for the school play, I told her I thought it was brilliant but she needs both our encouragement and Casey, of course, was unbearable. It’s the first time you’ve been away for so long since she was born so she missed you like crazy.” Molly whispered, not wanting her kids in the other room to hear them. Casey ran in with her drawn paper again, jumping up for Sherlock to pick her up. 

“Hello, baby.” He said, kissing her temple as he picked her up. “Did you miss your daddy? I missed you too, darling. What have you got there?” Sherlock coddled the little girl, giving her the attention she craved. 

“Papa hair.” Casey announced happily showing him the arranged picture with black spirals coming out of the stick figure’s head that were supposed to represent Sherlock’s curls. 

“It’s beautiful, Case.” Sherlock commented. “How about we put it up here for everyone to see.” Sherlock suggested, moving around the schedules and other art work on the fridge to make room for Casey’s. The little brunette girl clapped happily when her father placed the magnet over the paper to hold it in place. Molly clapped along, kissing her baby girl on the cheek. 

“See I told you daddy would come back.” Molly reassured her, wanting her to get used to this as her older siblings had. 

“Is she still crying at night?” Sherlock asked, remembering Casey’s latest bout of nightmares that was happening before he left on his last case.

“A little. But mostly I think it’s because she was missing you. Every time she saw you on video-call she’d start looking behind the laptop screen searching for you and trying to figure out how you got into the little box.” Molly tittered. 

“Wake me up if she cries tonight and I don’t hear her.” Sherlock offered. 

“Oh, because you actually listened to me and slept every night while you were on the case?” Molly chided. 

“Actually, I did. It was slow going, not much for me to do at night but sleep. I wish I could’ve solved it earlier and gotten home to you sooner. As it stands, I’ve gotten more sleep this last month than you and the children have put together.” 

“Well, then by all means, feel free to take bed duty tonight, I’ll probably head in after dinner to give my chapters a quick edit and then fall into a coma.” Molly sighed, checking on the pasta dish in the oven when the timer went off. 

Sherlock spent the rest of his evening catching up with his children, helping them with their homework and any extracurricular activities or colouring they wanted help with and just generally listening to what was happening with their school life while Molly finished up dinner and edited her research paper on her laptop. After dinner Sherlock made Wills and Lilly help with clearing up the table and doing the dishes, despite their protestations while Molly convinced Casey to take a bath before going to bed. Of course Sherlock intervened and challenged Casey to a game he was sure she would lose, naturally the loser had to take a bath. After making sure all the kids were in their beds and sleeping soundly, Sherlock made his way to his and Molly’s bedroom to find his wife still clacking away at the keys on her laptop.

“They’re all down.” Sherlock announced happily. “I doubt Casey will be waking up, I made up a story about happy little unicorns and hedgehogs and god knows what else to try and get her thinking about happy stuff.” He yawned, making Molly stifle her own yawn. 

Molly smiled up at her husband in genuine contentment. “Have I ever told you what a wonderful father you are?” She put away her laptop and peered at him over the top of her glasses, her chin resting on her knees, hugged closely to her chest. 

“Not as wonderful a mother as you are.” Sherlock complimented, taking off his clothes to change for bed. 

“No I mean it. You have a way with those kids that I will never understand. It’s probably cause you’re a real life super hero and I’m just a pathologist.” 

“I’m not a hero and you are the pathologist without whose help I would not have solved half the crimes I have solved in my career. Remember you were there almost from the very first case.” He remembered their first day fondly. 

“I know. But it’s still you that solves the case in the end and the kids know that. If anything I’m daddy’s sidekick.” 

“Molly, you are not a sidekick. You are my partner, my equal and you have whole sections of knowledge that I am missing. So you can’t tell the difference between Alpaca and Icelandic Sheep Wool, but you can tell me all about the Spice Girls which proved extremely useful for at least two cases.” Sherlock reminded her. He settled beneath the covers, having changed into his pyjama pants, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer and kissing her. “You are the Queen of my morgue and my mind palace.” He said, making Molly giggle and her toes curl. She couldn’t believe that he could still do that after almost 15 years of marriage. 

“I know. But let’s face it, no one ever expected me to suck at being a mother. You, on the other hand, were so terrified of being a father that you actually made me worry at one point that you might not actually be up to it. But you really have surpassed both our expectations. It’s just another thing you’re amazing at and I can’t believe how lucky I am to have you.” She explained. 

“Should I be worried about something?” Sherlock teased. 

“Absolutely nothing.” Molly told him, kissing his pink, pouty lips. They settled underneath the covers, switched off their lights and went to bed. Sherlock made a mental note to figure out what was up with his wife. Even though she was the kindest woman in the world, he knew when she was throwing out a compliment instead of having an actual conversation with him. 


	2. Get Dressed Ye Merry Gentlemen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Off they go to Scotland!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehe do you know where that title's from? Seemed a little appropriate for this chapter somehow.

Three weeks later, Sherlock and Molly were in their bedroom packing up the family’s bags to head up to Edinburgh at his mother’s request. 

“Do we really have to go? Why can’t they come down here again?” Sherlock whined as he folded and packed another shirt in his suitcase. 

“Sherlock, we always do the holidays here. I think your mother might want to host every now and again. Besides, Edinburgh is wonderful this time of year.” Molly argued calmly, closing up Casey’s baby bag and stuffing balled up pairs of socks in Wills and Lilly’s suitcases. 

Sherlock turned around to get more clothes out of the drawers, when he turned back Molly saw he only had her lingerie in his hands. “Anything you might want to tell me?” She joked. 

“Only that if I am going to have to live through the torture of mummy’s holiday dinner, in Scotland, cold, dismal, snowy, freezing, Scotland and sleep in my old room, you better be wearing some of these while we’re up there.” He indicated a purple lacy set which he particularly loved. “It’s also why I’m bringing these.” He turned around and pulled six identical purple cotton shirts from the closet behind her throwing her a wink and making her blush and her breath hitch.

She giggled. “If I remember correctly, your room is next to your parents’. Are you sure you want to let your entire family know we’re having sexy holiday times in your old room?” 

“I’m always sure about sexy holiday times with you. I don’t care what my family thinks, I don’t care if they hear you, because let’s face it if they hear anyone it’s going to be you, and frankly we’ve been married for 15 years so I’m pretty sure there would be no shame in it. Also this is the only upside I can think of to you not having to host the dinner, you’ve got more free time to spend with me.” He smiled mischievously. 

“And the kids.” Molly added. “But if you don’t hurry up and pack actual useful clothing it’s going to eat into our ‘free time’. Come on, the cab is picking us up at 10:30 and we can’t be late or we’ll miss the train and have to call your brother to drive us there, is that what you want?” Molly warned him as she continued to stuff her children’s suitcases with useful things like clothes compared to the video games, board games, books and toys they had filled the cases with. She wasn’t really mad about the suitcase half full of books but frankly she knew there was no way her kids would be able to finish all of those books during their trip and they needed more sweaters, jackets and thermal underwear considering they were going to be staying in Edinburgh for over two weeks and snowfall was to be expected. 

Molly entrusted Sherlock with packing her own clothes because despite the fact that her husband had already filled up her suitcase with a lot more lingerie than was necessary, he was actually very sensible and knew her well enough to know her favorite clothes. By 10 o’clock they were both ready and running around after their youngest daughter, trying to get her dressed. Mrs Hudson walked in on Casey running around the living room in nothing but her underwear while her family tried to corner her and get her dressed. 

“Casey please, you’re going to catch a cold.” Molly pleaded. 

Sherlock stood blocking the entryway to the kitchen holding her treasured teddy bear in his hands. “If you don’t get dressed now, Mr Bear doesn’t come with us to granny’s.” He threatened his daughter. 

“Look Casey, I have a cookie. Do you want one of mummy’s yummy cookies.” Lilly attempted to entice her, crawling closer to her and waving the cookie in front of her face. Wills realised his baby sister was about to trick Lilly into giving up the cookie like the evil mastermind she was. He snuck around the room, ducking behind his father’s armchair to get closer to her without Casey noticing. He pounced, landing face first on the floor next to her and grabbing her by the leg. 

“Gotcha!” He yelled triumphantly, standing up with his baby sister in his arms. Casey squirmed but as long as she wasn’t screaming in pain Molly was happy she was getting Casey into her little jeans. 

“Not that I’m not impressed, but did you really have to tackle your sister, Wills?” Sherlock clapped his son on the shoulders. He and Molly were getting worried that Wills had started getting a little rough for his little sisters to play with. 

“That tackle is the reason the school rugby coach wants me on the team.” Wills said proudly, giving his father a toothy smile. 

“Since when? You only mentioned the football tryouts, frankly I’d prefer it if you chose that. It’s a slightly safer sport.” Sherlock suggested. He knew what it was like to be a young boy and wanting to play rough, he’d been forced to play sports often enough that he’d actually ended up liking some of them and he was good at them. 

“Either way I’m risking getting a ball kicked in my face, I figure a disfigured ball might hurt less.” Wills argued, dragging out the suitcases to the door. 

“I’m pretty sure it actually hurts more.” Sherlock stopped to think. 

“Not really. Ignore the ball for a second. What do you see when you watch a rugby match?” Wills asked. Sherlock knew he was about to be set up in some way by his son but he went along with it for a while. 

“Blood and bruises.” Sherlock answered instantly thinking he might terrify his son. 

“Exactly and what do you see when you watch a football match?” Wills continued, looking like everything was going to plan which pretty much scared Sherlock. 

“Hardly ever any blood and not as many scary bruises.” Sherlock fudged. 

“Precisely but what you don’t see…” Wills carried on, making Sherlock groan. He’d fallen for it. He’d fallen into his son’s trap. “What you don’t see is torn ligaments which hurt a lot more than a bruise. And sprains, and muscle spasms, and broken bones.” His son listed off. “And occasionally, blood and a whole lot of bruises.” 

“Okay, will you stop?” Sherlock begged. He had picked up the suitcases and walked out of the flat, down the stairs to put them behind the door ready for when the cab got there, mostly in an attempt to stop his son from listing off potential injuries, but Wills simply picked up another suitcase and followed him down. 

“All I’m saying is rugby is a ‘safer’ sport in the long run. Oh did I mention concussions, footballers get a lot of concussions.” Wills continued, he was doing it mostly for the fun of pissing his father off now. 

“I’m pretty sure rugby players get concussions as well, considering they jump on each other like lions in pursuit of an antelope.” Sherlock argued going back up the stairs. 

“Yes but since rugby is a rougher sport people expect that and it isn’t so bad.” Wills sustained the conversation despite Sherlock wanting it to end. He truly did not wish to imagine his son playing those sports. He wasn’t as protective as Molly when it come to his son, he knew Wills could take care of himself but he really did not want to see his first born child being trampled to death on a rugby field. 

“I know what you’re thinking…” Wills started up the argument again. 

“I’m thinking, shut up and put your coat on so we can go and enjoy the holidays at your grandmother’s whom you will not mention any of this too or we will end the visit with her funeral after the heart attack you give her.” Sherlock took his son’s coat off the back of the door and handed it to him. “And if you mention it to your mother I am pretty sure it will be the reason she divorces me.” He gave Wills a stern staring down. 

“Fine, okay. But the coach wants an answer from me at the beginning of the next term, so…” Wills explained. 

“Fine, we will find time to discuss it.” Sherlock agreed. 

“Discuss what?” Molly came to stand next to them with a fully dressed squirming Casey in her arms. 

“Girl trouble.” Sherlock answered automatically. “Wills wants to know how to flirt.” 

Wills rolled his eyes, as if he didn’t know how to flirt, all he had to do was run his hand through his thick black curls and smile charmingly at the girl and she was practically putty in his hand. Pretty much the same way his dad did with his mum. 

Molly knew this too but she chose to believe her husband for the time being. “Okay, well we have about five hours on the train, you should have plenty of time to give him advice then, in the meantime, Sherlock can you please go get Lilly from upstairs and Wills, can you make sure Casey gets her coat, gloves and scarf on. And don’t forget her hat, I have some last minute packing to do.” Molly asked handing Casey over to her son. The other mothers sometimes questioned her judgement and trust in her son. After all, who would trust a 13 year old boy with a 3 year old in his arms? But Molly knew her son loved his little sisters more than anything and was actually quite protective of them. With that in mind she trusted Casey with Wills and dashed around the kitchen packing up sandwiches biscuits and bottles of water for the entire family. 

“Mum I can’t find my mobile charger upstairs have you seen it anywhere?” Lilly bounded into the kitchen. 

“Have you checked the coffee table? I got a bunch of plugs ready to take with us. Can you pack my laptop charger as well?” Molly directed her daughter, without taking her eyes off the list of foodstuffs she needed to pack, meticulously, because of dietary requirements. Sherlock wouldn’t eat anything that had been touched by tomatoes, so she had to make sure that she packed enough sandwiches without tomatoes in them and packed them away where they wouldn’t get stained. She, on the other hand couldn’t stand cucumbers. Casey’s current craze was with carrots and carrot sticks but Wills was allergic to carrots while Lilly was allergic to strawberries. So far Casey wasn’t allergic to anything except any food she didn’t seem to like at that particular time. Molly had learned a long time ago to prepare each and every single person’s meal with clean utensils and pack it away on its own. 

“Casey won’t wear her scarf she says she wants her red one.” Wills came bounding up to his mum, showing her the lilac flowery scarf he was trying to put on his sister. 

“Right, tell you what go put that in my handbag and go up and get her red scarf from her room upstairs. With our luck she’ll want to change it during the trip and throw a tantrum if we don’t have it.” Molly explained to her son. 

“Do you want me to do the same with the blue scarf and gloves? You never know.” Wills suggested. 

“Yes, thank you, dear.” She told her son, as she managed to find the gluten free crackers and fresh popcorn. 

“Kay, relax mum we’re not going to be late.” He reassured her as he strolled out of the kitchen. “Casey put your shirt back on please.” He begged his baby sister. 

“Cab will be here in five minutes, Molls.” Sherlock shot into the kitchen, opening up a thermos for the hot milk Molly was heating at the moment. 

“Right. That’s the food and beverages done, pour the milk, pack it in the bag and bring it down with you.” She instructed, dashing for her purse to make sure everything she needed was at hand. 

“No. Red.” She heard Casey scream from the living room and went in to check on her daughter. 

“This is red, Case.” Wills argued showing a very red knitted scarf. 

“No red. That purple.” She insisted. Wills took a deep breath and turned round to look at his mum as if his sister was crazy, which for all intents and purposes she currently was. Molly pulled out the lilac flowery scarf from her handbag again and showed it to her daughter. 

“This is purple, Case and this one’s blue.” She pulled out the other scarf her son had stuffed in her bag. “That’s red.” She pointed to the piece of fabric Wills was still holding in his hands, showing Casey all three and allowing her to choose. 

Molly swore her daughter was simply trying to mess with her when she shrugged and said “Okay,” allowing her brother to drape the red scarf around her neck. “Hat!” She pointed up to her little lilac deerstalker among the hats on the shelf next to the door. Wills stood up and handed her the hat. 

“Okay you’re done, can we go now?” Wills asked her. 

“We go.” She announced happily, placing her hand in his and pulling him towards the doorway. Wills rolled his eyes at how easy and difficult her sister could be at the same time. Lilly followed them out, carrying their three backpacks. 

“I can’t believe the kids are actually out of the door before we are for once.” Molly told Sherlock when he approached her with the food bag. 

“Well, we were bound to get lucky with our parenting at some point.” Sherlock joked, kissing her on the cheek and heading down, carrying the last two suitcases down the stairs while Molly made sure all the windows were locked and closed up the flat behind her. 

“All ready then?” Mrs Hudson came to send the family off. 

“I hope so.” Molly sighed. “You’ve got the spare keys to the flat in case of an emergency yes?” She asked the landlady. 

“Of course, dear, I always keep a copy safe, you know since Sherlock doesn’t like carrying around a key and he’s locked himself out on a number of occasions.” Mrs Hudson explained. 

“Very funny. Now Mrs H, this is my brother and sister’s travel information. Catherine should be arriving tonight around 9. I’ve given you a website where you can check if her flight is delayed or anything like that just so you know how long it should take her before she arrives. Her cab is booked but just in case that’s the company and the booking is under my name. She has your number but if I find out anything has changed I’ll let you know.” Sherlock prattled on as he handed Mrs Hudson a small file with Catherine and Sherrinford’s travel documents. “Sherrinford on the other hand is on his way, his flight should be landing right around the time we arrive at my parents’ estate. They’ll be staying here for one night and should be on the train tomorrow afternoon unless something goes horribly wrong and they decide to stay.” 

“All right dear. Don’t worry I’ll take care of it, I won’t let your brother and sister sleep out on the street.” Mrs Hudson reassured him. 

“I don’t understand why we couldn’t have waited for them to get here before going to your parents’” Molly wondered. 

“Have you ever travelled on a train cross-country for five hours with my siblings?” Sherlock asked rhetorically. 

“If they’re half as annoying as mine, I don’t blame you dad.” Lilly commented. Sherlock wrapped his arm around his daughter and playfully shoved her closer to him. “Although I don’t think I’d mind Uncle Mycroft so much.” 

A horn outside honked and everybody turned around to leave, Sherlock and Wills grabbing the suitcases. 

“Everyone say bye to Nanna Hudson.” Molly called once they had all packed into the car. 

“Bye Nanna Hudson.” The kids chanted, waving to their grandmother/landlady/not-housekeeper. 


End file.
